Making Israel
by Chihori Anigma
Summary: 29th of November, 1948. Will Israel be a Jewish state? The United Nations will decide that. But the United Nations are a set of personifications. And they don't always keep quiet when they should. So what will they say? Warnings:If you're an anti-semite don't even bother reading this. Rated T because of paranoidsm.


**Making Israel**

**There are a lot, but a lot of OC's. There were so many countries that were there when Israel was made into a Jewish state that aren't in **_**Hetalia**_**.**

**I tried to make this as factual as possible. **

**Sorry if the **_**Hetalia **_**countries are OOC.**

**I made this for the 66****th****- Independence Day of Israel! It was really fun. I mean the day. Writing the story was also fun. Why else would I do it? Now I'm rambling. Better just type the story in already.**

**Sorry for making you wait so long.**

**(No I'm not.)**

**You should probably just skip to the story already.**

**(Yes I am.)**

**(Oh, O.K.)**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**I'M SORRY!**

**(I told you to skip this.)**

29th- of November, 1947. Countries entered the Great Hall and sat quietly. That is, except Alfred. He ran into the room, screaming, "The hero is here!" England glared at him.

A fat, little man stood up. He had almost no hair and his face was greasy. "Countries of the world, greetings," he said. "We gather here today to vote whether there is to be a state called the State of Israel?"

"No!" Shouted Turkey. Greece looked at him, but said nothing. It looked like, that for the first time in their lives they agreed on something.

"Silence!" The little man was trying to stay calm. "Let us start.

"First country, Afghanistan."

"Against."

"Second country, Argentina."

"Abstains."

"Australia."

"Yes! YOO! Yes! YOO! Kan-ga-roo!" a messy, young man sang these words in his loudest voice.

"Sit down! Next country, Belarus." The small man wanted to choke Australia.

"Yes." Belarus did not look at the little man. She looked at Russia, and Russia shook in fear.

"Belgium."

"Yes."

"Bolivia."

"Yes."

"Brazil."

The man that stood up had bright yellow strips of cloth hanging down from his pants. The same strips hung from his bare arms. He wore millions of necklaces, and each of them jingled when he moved.

"Rio de Jeniro! What did you say?"

Sigh. "Are you for or against a Jewish state?"

"For!" Brazil jangled as he sat.

"Canada."

"Y…y…yes."

"Where is Canada?"

"He's there!" America shouted pointing.

"Y…yes." Canada buried his face in Kumajiro's fur.

"Checklovazkia."

"Yes."

"Chile."

"Abstain."

"Colombia."

"Abstain."

"Costa Rica."

"Yes."

"Cuba."

"Against." As he said this he lit a new cigar.

"Dominic Republic."

"Yes."

"Denmark."

"Yes!" Denmark shook the little man's hand with such great strength that the small man fell.

"Ecuador."

"Yes. Denmark, want to come over to my house tonight?"

"Sure! I'll…"

"QUIET!"

"England! Loosen up! They're only talking!"

"Yeah…"

"**QUIET! **Everyone stared at the little, fat man. "We shall continue. Egypt."

Egypt shook his head no. Against.

"Ethiopia."

"Abstains."

"France."

"Yes, _l'amour_." France blew a kiss towards the little man.

"Greece."

Greece gave a glare full of hate to Turkey before he said anything. "Against."

"Why is there a cat in the room? Guatemala."

"It's Greece's. Yes."

"Haiti."

"y-e-s."

"Yes. Did you know they built a windmill in Jerusalem? Yes."

"Honduras."

"Abstains."

"Iceland."

"Yes."

"India."

"Against."

"I understand Your Highness."

Prussia started yelling. "_He's_ not the prince! _I_ am the prince! I am the **Awsomest**!"

Apparently the little man had superpowers because he stayed calm. "Prussia, why are you here. You don't even exist. Can you please leave?"

Somehow it worked. Maybe because Russia started taking out his pipe.

"The next country is supposed to be…here! Iran and after him Iraq."

The countries on both sides of the twins moved sideways. Everyone knew they did not want a Jewish state. Everyone also knew what happens when they get mad.

"Iran?"

"Against." His words were snarled.

"Iraq?"

"Against." You could only see his mouth under the _kahffiyah _he wore.

"Lebanon."

The new country smiled. "Against."

"Liberia."

"Yes."

"Luxemburg."

"Yes."

"Mexico."

"Abstains. Evito. Evitido. Rik ben. Evitita."

"Why did he say 'abstains' in all those languages?" asked New Zealand.

"He speaks 67 languages and never knows which one to use," explained Austria.

"Ahem!...New Zealand. Are you for, against of abstaining?"

"Yes."

"Nicaragua."

"Yes."

"Norway."

Norway shifted his pin uneasily. "Yes."

"Panama."

"Oh, yes!"

"Paraguay."

"Yes."

"Pastikan…" His voice trailed off as he saw Pastikan's angry face.

"Against! **Against! **Against! **Against!" **Pastikan pounded on the table in front of him. "There will not be a Jewish state while I live!"

"Peru."

"Yes."

"Philippines."

"Yes."

"Poland."

"Yes," said a man who was dressed only in…pink?

"Republic of China."

"Abstains."

"San Salvador."

"Abstains."

"Saudi Arabia."

"Against!"

"South Africa."

"Yes."

"Soviet Union."

The smile did not waver from Russia's face. "I brought someone to talk instead of me," he said pulling out a sack. Latvia's head was pulled out. "Y…y…y…yes…"

"Sweden."

"Yes."

"Syria."

"Against."

"Turkey."

"Against." Hateful stare at Greece.

"Ukraine."

"Yes."

"United Kingdom."

"I say this in my name and in the name of my people, abstain."

"Sir Britain! Don't be so dignified!"

"You are…"

"United States!"

"The Hero will save you! I choose…YES!"

"Ahhh…Uruguay."

"Yes."

"Venezuela."

"Yes."

"Yuslogavia."

"Abstains."

"Yemen."

"Against."

"That is all. Most countries voted for a Jewish state. There is a Jewish state!" The second he finished talking there was a small 'pop' and a boy sat on the ground.

He was wearing a blue shirt and green shorts, but before anyone had time to see more then that Egypt, Saudi Arabia, Jordan, Syria, Iraq and Yemen jumped on him.

The little, fat man with almost no hair left6 the hall. If anyone had been able to hear him over the Arab states shouts they would have heard, "I swear they are paying me more than just 200 dollars!"

**A/N: **_**Kahffiyah **_**is the thing that Egypt wears on his head. It is a traditional Arab men headdress.**

**When the countries jumped on Israel it was Israel's Independence War. The day after the UN decided that Israel will be a Jewish state the Arabs started firing. The youngest soldier to die in that war was 10 years old.**

**A recording of the real thing: watch?v=mPdXKx74PBk**

watch?v=vOava2P_ejM


End file.
